


Team Cap Gets Yelled At By A High Schooler

by HolyKingWasteLand



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Peter Parker, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Irondad, Peter gets tied up and gagged, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, did this on my iPad, don't hate too harshly, i love them, lil ooc, not bdsm i swear, not very team cap friendly, proud papa Tony, spiderson, this is rated teen for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 17:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15667767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: " Peter climbs in through the back window of the living room and jumps down onto the floor; he looks back through the window to see if anyone saw him. He's in the clear. He breathes a sigh of relief and turns around to see Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, and the criminal-recently-turned-good Winter Soldier.They all jump into action. "Or; Team Cap Gets Yelled At By A High Schooler.





	Team Cap Gets Yelled At By A High Schooler

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on my iPad last night (or early morning) at 2am. So the format is a bit different haha,,,
> 
> enjoy ^^

It all started when Peter made the mistake of scaling the building instead of using the front door like he usually did...

 

Peter climbs in through the back window of the living room and jumps down onto the floor; he looks back through the window to see if anyone saw him. He's in the clear. He breathes a sigh of relief and turns around to see Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, Falcon, and the criminal-recently-turned-good Winter Soldier.

 

They all jump into action.

 

Black Widow jumps up from the couch and makes her way over to him stealthily; while Falcon just charges at him. The wind is knocked out of the spiderling when they go crashing to the floor, and Peter lets out a grunt.

 

He tousles with the bird-esque superhero and manages to pin him to the floor; while the Scarlet Witch comes up behind him and uses her magic to pin his arms behind his back.

 

Captain America walks over briskly and pulls a Peter into his muscular, unmoving arms. Peter squirms, but ultimately, doesn't want to cause injury to the heroes. Even if the man in question did drop part of an airport on him- but Peter doesn't hurt people unless extremely necessary!

 

"H-hey uhh... could we- maybe, just a suggestion- but could we all just calm down?" Peter asks meekly, still fidgeting in the Captain's hold. He hears a scoff and looks over at the Widow, who has pulled up a wooden dining chair.

 

Hawkeye re-enters the room holding a bundle of rope, and Peter swallows tensely. "So I guess we're taking a rain check on the calming dow- mmph?!" He's interrupted by a piece of fabric being shoved in his mouth as a gag. He huffs indignantly through his nose and squirms as Captain freaking America carries him over to the chair and ties him to it.

 

Peter talks around the gag, but is only able to speak garbled unintelligible words. The team is looking at him as they whisper to each other but due to his enhanced hearing, he can hear everything they're saying.

 

"Who do you think it is? A thief?" Hawkeye asks the others as he glances at Peter in his peripheral vision.

 

Captain America shakes his head. "I don't think so. Stark's security is too tight for a high schooler to get past." He mumbles back. Wow Captain America mumbling, wait until he tells Ned.

 

"How'd he even get in through the window? We're on the forth floor. Does he have like- some sort of climbing gear?" The Scarlet Witch asks, a bit of childish curiosity seeping into her tone.

 

He remembers these guys from their fight, that had been dubbed the "Civil War", about a year and a half ago. Tony only recently got them pardoned, and it's been about a month since they've been allowed out of hiding again.

 

Mr. Stark still doesn't like- or trust- them, but he's allowed them to come back to the Compound on the grounds that they listen to him, and never go above the fifth floor, or into Tony's private lab. And Peter was allowed to roam the Compound freely- except for when the Avengers are here. At those times he must be accompanied by Tony, Happy, or Pepper. No exceptions.

 

But technically it wasn't Peter's fault. He didn't know the Avengers were coming today! He was scheduled to have a relaxing Friday down in the labs with Mr. Stark, and was not told about any Avengers stopping by!

 

He sees a hand click in front of his face and he blinks back into focus, seeing all eyes on him once more, but no one is talking. He looks up and sees the Black Widow glaring down at him. He meets her gaze tentatively and blinks confusedly as she pulls the gag out of his mouth.

 

"Who are you, kid?" She asks, sounding monotone. Peter blinks at her again and keeps his mouth shut as he's brought to this stalemate. Mr. Stark told him to never speak with these Avengers without him present in the conversation. But he fears that if he doesn't, they're gonna beat the crap out of him.

 

"N-nobody really." He answers, looking away as if it'll help his case. He feels her gaze harden and she steps away, her presence being swapped by a largely built superhuman. Peter glances up and confirms his gut feeling. Captain America.

 

"She asked you a question, son." He says matter-of-factly, and Peter feels his jaw clench.

 

"Don't call me son." He mutters, meeting the Captain's steely gaze. The man seems almost taken aback by Peter's words and moves his head back jerkily.

 

"Boy's got some bite," Hawkeye comments, raising his eyebrows mischievously.

 

Peter looks over at him with calculating eyes, trying to figure out their game. Are they trying to scare him into submission? He can handle that. He deals with this every time he goes out at night as Spider-Man. The fact that they were highly wanted international super-criminals totally doesn't change anything. Not at all.

 

"How did you get in through that window?" The Scarlet Witch asks, walking closer, but never in front of the Captain.

 

Peter again stays silent. No smart quip will save him now, he just has to stall until-

 

The elevator dings and the door open. Mr. Stark walks in, still engrossed in his Stark Pad as he mutters incoherently to himself. "Maybe if we.. no that won't... ugh where's Peter when you need him..." Tony mutters before looking up with bored eyes; which widen as he takes in the scene in front of him. "What the fuck?"

 

"M- Tony!" Peter corrects himself, a small relieved smile on his face. Tony's surprised eyes turn downright murderous as he glares at the Avengers in the room. He doesn't say anything else as he quickly walks over and untied his kid from the chair. Peter stands up and rubs his wrist where the bonds were tight as Tony looks him over.

 

Tony pulls off his sunglasses and pockets them. "Are you okay?" He asks concernedly, holding Peter by his elbows to get a good look at him. Peter nods and holds Tony's forearms, his eyes flickering towards the other adults in the room. Once he's satisfied with the lack of injury on Peter he turns to the Avengers with a scowl. "Is there any reason why you _dipshits_ are interrogating my kid in my living room?"

 

They nervously glance at each other and the Captain speaks up for them. "The kid suspiciously entered through a window on the forth floor. Which should be impossible, but we caught him and tied him up, thinking that he was an intruder." He informs professionally.

 

Tony rolls his eyes. "No one enters this building unless I want them to, Rogers." He snaps.

 

"Stark, what's up with the kid?" Hawkeye asks, his arms crossed over his chest with a frown on his face. "No offence but I don't think you're fully fit to take care of a child." Tony tenses up and turns back to Peter, wanting to drop the conversation but Peter is having none of it.

 

"You're one to talk Mr. Barton." Peter scoffs, startling the others in the room. "You got house arrest for harbouring a criminal for a year and a half until Tony went and pardoned all of your misdoings. So I don't really think it's your place to talk on how well Tony can raise a child. I came out great, thanks." He knows it's a lie, he wasn't raised by Tony; but it's satisfying to see the look on Barton's face when he tells him that. They all looks super uncomfortable.

 

"We didn't mean any ill intention, just that we didn't think Tony would ever... have kids." The Scarlet Witch cringes at her own words and looks at the others for help.

 

"How come you never told us Tony? I thought we were your teammates." Rogers asks, hurt seeping into his tone.

 

"I thought we were too, Rogers." Tony bites back tiredly.

 

Peter glares at them and with one look at Tony immediately tries to distance the genius billionaire from the conversation, but the team isn't ready to quit.

 

"Well? Who's the kid?" Black Widow asks nodding in Peter's direction pointedly.

 

"I'm Peter," Peter says without looking at her too busy trying to get out of there. He tries to walk off with the man but sees someone try to grab Tony's arm and quickly pulls his mentor away from their grip. Tony stumbles slightly and Peter positions himself in front of him protectively.

 

Rogers's eyebrows narrow and his lips part slightly, indicating his hurt by Peter's actions; but the kid can't find it in himself to care.

 

"Don't touch him," Peter threatens, his hands tightening his grip on Tony's arm.

 

"We just wanna talk-"

 

"I don't care. Does it look like I care?" Peter asks annoyedly. He really idolised these people growing up, but now that he's here in their presence, he can't contain his anger. "Tony spent all of this year and a half trying to get your asses off of the most wanted lists. He spent every waking hour in meetings, on phone calls, doing paper work- all so you could walk freely.

 

"The accords wanted you to be held responsible for your actions when you're fighting to keep the world safe. And yes, it's not perfect. The government may want to have control over whether you fight or not yes but- nothing is going to be cookie cutter clean! You're going to have to sacrifice things in order to preserve others. Tony tried to get everyone to sign the accords so you weren't all thrown into a prison at the bottom of the ocean and forced to sit there and rot.

 

"But you declined. And what did he do? Tried to have a friendly chat to try and get you to accept them. He changed the accords, tried to make them more appealing to you, but you still wouldn't do it-"

 

"Kid, you have no idea what you're talking about-" Steve tries to interrupt but Peter just keeps talking over him.

 

"He wanted to keep New York and his _family_ safe! But you cared more about your criminal friend Sergeant Barnes than anything else! Tony isn't perfect but god _damn it_ he's still trying to help you!" Peter screams, anger now present and forefront in his voice. "Even after he found out Sergeant Barnes murdered his parents! Even after he didn't kill Barnes- but you still cut off his only means of communication and stuck a shield through his chest! You left him there to die. You didn't know if anyone was gonna find him. But you didn't care. You only cared about your _poor. Little. BARNES!"_

 

Peter is heaving in his breaths by the time he's finished ranting, and the others look too afraid to speak. Peter lowers his voice to a scarily calm stage-whisper, "So don't you ever try to tell me I don't know what I'm talking about. And if you ever even think of touching Tony again, I'll rip off arm." He's positively seething and they all can sense it. “I used to idolise you, but meeting you now..” He shakes his head. “I’m just really disappointed.”

 

Everyone is silent. Tony clears his throat and claps his hands. "Well, good chat." He says and they start walking away towards the elevator.

 

"Sorry.." Peter mumbles under his breath. Tony shakes his head with a kind smile, reserved only for this kid.

 

"Don't apologise Pete. Thank you," He whispers back, pulling Peter into a side hug as they keep walking. "So, how did your Spanish quiz go?"

 

Peter goes into a detailed spiel about his day and Tony nods along, smiling and laughing as they enter the elevator.

 

The Avengers back in the living room are all standing still, shocked by that boy that is most definitely Stark's. 110% no doubt about it. Barton clears his throat and mutters aloud,

 

"What.... just happened?"

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr!](https://holykingwasteland.tumblr.com/)


End file.
